Accept My Rose
by twerri02
Summary: Damon is now known as Forbes' richest and most eligible bachelor. As a result, his agent approaches him with a strange, yet somehow appealing offer of being on The Bachelor. After much reluctance, something or more specifically someone made him change his mind. Can he actually find love in the most unexpected place and in the unexpected person? Completely Alternative Universe (AU).


**PROLOGUE - DECISIONS**

**DPOV**

I had just been named, Forbes Richest and Most Eligible Bachelor. In my opinion, that was something to celebrate and I should've doing that but was stuck in the office. My publicist, Charlotte had just slipped into the room and was holding more folders than before. Her curls wee disarrayed and she tried to balance her work to reach up and push the stray locks away from her face. She then continued to stumble into the room and I jumped up to help her with the folders.

Once we settled them on the floor, she collapsed onto the chair next to me and rested her hands on the table. Her thankful gaze now shifting to our guests that I was yet to bother with their names. One was dark haired middle-aged woman, the second one was a blonde male and the last was a similarly looking blonde but female.

Anyway, we were now in the conference room but rather than using it for obvious reasons, they were trying to convince me to do the most stupid and ludicrous thing in the world.

"It will just be for four months" the dark haired woman began, now that Char was back.

Charlotte nodded along with it in agreement before turning back to me. "All the girls have had their backgrounds checked so it's completely safe" she assured me and rested her hand on mine.

"This is not my thing" I countered, pulling away from her abruptly out of annoyance.

Charlotte gripped my arm and forced me to turn to her. "Neither was modelling but you've got a 14 by 48 outside your office window" she reminded me and I smirked. "Neither were perfume ads but Midnight Dusk is the best-selling Christmas gift" she added and I was once again reminded for her quirkiness and quick to think candour.

"This is hardly the average commercial" I answered dryly and reached for the scotch. My hand gripped the top and took it off before pouring it into the glass.

They took the opportunity of my distraction to continue spouting off different ways to convince us. "Just four months" the blonde woman added but I was occupied with finishing my drink.

"You have the control over what happens" the man reminded me and I ignored as I refilled the glass.

Disregarding our visitors, I turned to Charlotte and used one finger to point to the manila folders. "Let me see the girls" I tried to remain nonchalant and not give her the satisfaction by acknowledging her pleased smirk.

I simply accepted the folder and was about to flicker through but paused when noticing their appearance still existing in the room. "Just Charlotte" I murmured but loudly enough for them to hear. Thankfully they gave no protest as they were compliant after my consideration.

Once the doors closed after then, I began to look at the details. Of course, they were all pretty but for me, it was the one-night-stand pretty.

Just as I was about to continue to the tenth girl, a gasp left me when my eyes roamed over the ninth. Those blue eyes…the long brown hair…the secretive smile stretching across stained lips… "Who is this?" I numbly asked, almost forgetting about Char's presence.

"Elena Gilbert, 20 years, college student" she answered, looking over my shoulder and curiously glancing at me and trying to make sense of my sudden interest. "I understand-"

"I'll do it" I interjected and slammed the folder to a close, ready to leave her.

She frantically pushed herself up and followed after me. "What?" she asked, bewildered with bright wide eyes. "Don't you want to see the other girls?" she hastily rushed after me as I walked out of the room and passed our visitors as I headed towards the elevator. The folder still safely tucked under my arm.

"I said I would do it" I replied and slipped into the elevator, my eyes fluttering to a close as I fell back onto the wall and sighed, "Katherine…"

Elena…?

* * *

**CONTESTANTS**

**Jessica Stanley - 21: Nurse**

**Vicki Donovan – 21: Waitress**

**Angela Weber – 20: Part-time photographer**

**Leah Clearwater – 23: Fitness constructor**

**Lauren Mallory – 22: Freelance Model**

**Caroline Forbes – 21: Broadcast Journalism**

**Cherie Colette – 22: Secretary**

**Bonnie Bennett – 20: History Major**

**Rose Marie – 23: Researcher**

**Andie Star – 25: Newsreporter**

**Greta Martin – 21: Bartender**

**Elena Gilbert – 20: Psychology Major**

**Isabella Swan – 20: English Major and Publishing Intern**

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Too crazy? Please be honest.**

**Supernatural is still included and there is the twisting plots from Vampire Diaries and Twilight. **


End file.
